Many business organizations are being pressured to report on their carbon footprint and to achieve environmental sustainability goals. The task of accurately reporting the collective resources consumed and expended by an organization, however, has considerable complexity for some organizations. For example, some organizations may engage in various different types of activities affecting the environment. Additionally, some organizations may have multiple facilities remotely located from each other. Various attempts at tracking sustainability information from diverse sources is often time-consuming and error-prone to the point that efficiently measuring and managing progress toward sustainability goals has traditionally been difficult if not untenable. Another challenge to managing sustainability for an organization is that some organizations may have multiple stakeholders with divergent objectives.